1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an apparatus for producing printing plates, in which a printing plate on which an image is to be set is arranged on a carrier cylinder and, during rotation of the carrier cylinder, has an image set on it by an image-setting device that can be moved along the carrier cylinder.
2. Description of the Related Art
An apparatus is known in which a cylinder on which an image is to be set is clamped into tailstocks on a guide bed. A gravure printing plate is engraved into this cylinder by means of an image-setting device in the form of an electronically controlled gouge. In order to remove the cylinder, at least on tailstock has to be moved laterally. This requires a great deal of space, in particular when removing a sleeve-like printing plate. In addition, the change is time consuming and awkward.